


The Happiest Place On Earth

by eternaleponine



Series: Where There Is A Flame [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deleted Scenes, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Follows Chapter 168 ofWhere There Is A Flame.Clarke and Lexa share their honeymoon with their big, crazy extended family.  A week at Disney World, as told in vignettes from basically everyone's point of view.





	The Happiest Place On Earth

**Clarke**

"We should find a photographer," Clarke said, tugging on Lexa's hand.

"More pictures?" Lexa grumbled. "Haven't we had enough of our souls stolen already?"

"You'll thank me later," Clarke said, and she knew that Lexa's objection was only a token one. "And at least you've been fed now. You even got cake. For breakfast."

"The cake was delicious, by the way," Abby said. "Everything was."

"I like _chocolate_ cake more better," Vera announced from Marcus' arms. 

"I like chocolate cake too," Clarke said, "but we couldn't have chocolate."

"Why not?"

"Because some people are allergic," Clarke said. "And we didn't want them to be left out. Would you like it if you went to a party and there was cake and you couldn't have any?"

"Noooo," Vera said. "What's allergic?"

"It means that it will make them sick," Lexa explained. 

"Oh." Vera's forehead furrowed as she thought that over. "Who is allergic?"

"Our friend Echo," Lexa said. 

"Who's Echo?" Vera asked, craning her neck to try and see everyone in the group seemingly all at once. 

"In the shirt with the palm trees," Clarke said. "Why?"

Vera squirmed down out of her father's arms and dodged between legs. She stopped when she got to Echo and planted herself there. Clarke edged closer to grab her if she decided to bolt, but also because she really wanted to hear whatever was about to happen.

"Excuse me," she said, tugging on Echo's hand. " _Excuse me._ "

Echo looked down, clearly confused but trying to hide it. "Yes?"

"Are you Echo?"

"Yes...?"

"I'm sorry," Vera said, and threw her arms around Echo's knees, hugging her. Clarke fought back a laugh. 

Echo managed to extricate herself and crouched so that she wasn't towering over the toddler. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because it is _so sad_ that you can't have any chocolate," Vera said, her eyes as round as eyes could get. She almost looked like she might cry. "But don't worry," she said gravely. "I will eat your chocolate for you so you don't get sick."

Clarke could see Echo biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "That's very generous of you," she said. 

"I know," Vera replied, and then reached out and patted Echo's head before turning and going back to their mom. 

Everyone around them burst out laughing at the bewildered look on Echo's face. 

"And I have it on video," Ontari said, waving her phone. "For posterity."

"I know where you and your phone sleep," Echo pointed out, standing back up. 

Ontari stuck her tongue out, but she did tuck her phone away where Echo couldn't reach it. 

They found one of the park photographers and thankfully he seemed to be pretty enthusiastic about the possibility of contributing to their wedding album. Clarke wasn't sure if it was a slow day for them, or if they were just the most interesting subjects, because soon the first photographer had been joined by two more, helping to get pictures of them in various groupings. They were just winding down when something occurred to Clarke. 

"Wait! One more!" 

Lexa groaned. "What can we possibly have missed?" she asked. 

"I want a picture of everyone who is here for the first time," Clarke said, batting her eyes at Lexa and pouting a little, completely over-the-top because she knew that it would make Lexa laugh... which it did.

"Okay, okay," Lexa said. "So who is here for the first time other than me?"

"Us," Octavia said, gesturing to herself and Bellamy. "And Mom." She linked her arm through her mother's. 

Echo and Emori both raised their hands. 

"Meeeee!" Veelu said. 

"Come here, you," Octavia said, letting go of her mom to take Veelu from Marcus, propping her on her hip. Raven moved to join them. 

"Does Disney in Paris count?" Luna asked. 

Clarke considered. "Nah. If you haven't been to this Disney, it counts as your first time." 

"Me then," Luna said. 

"Is that everyone?" Clarke asked, looking around. No one else stepped forward, so the photographer motioned for them to gather together. Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of Lexa, who stood in the middle of the group, one arm around Luna and the other around Raven.

"Say Mickey Mouse!" he called, and everyone smiled as he snapped the picture. "One more just in case," he said, taking another, and then they were allowed to disperse. 

"Where to first?" Lexa asked, and suddenly everyone was talking over each other, everyone having their own opinion about what they should do first. 

"We don't all have to stay together," Clarke pointed out. "Everyone can do what they want, and we'll meet up later for dinner."

But no one seemed inclined to split up just yet, and finally they decided that if there was going to be a great Teacup debacle, they might as well get it out of the way. She grinned at Wells as he fell into step next to her. "Think you can handle it this time?" he teased.

"Can _you_?" she countered. 

"I guess we'll find out," he said.

* * *

**Wells**

When he'd seen on Facebook that Clarke and Lexa had gotten engaged, he hadn't been sure what to feel (although slightly hurt that he'd found out from social media rather than from Clarke herself was definitely on the list). When she'd told him few days later that they'd already picked a date, and it was only eight months away, he'd immediately started generating a whole list of objections.

And then he'd realized that it really came down to just one thing – they were too young to get married. He and Clarke were the same age, so obviously she had to be too young. _He_ certainly wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. But then he'd realized that if they were a few years older, and had been together as long as they had, he doubted he would be feeling the same way. Thankfully, he'd had the realization before they'd really gotten a chance to talk, so he never actually let on to Clarke about any of his doubts.

After hearing their vows at the ceremony and watching them together at the reception, he didn't have any doubts anymore. He had never seen Clarke as happy as she was when she was with Lexa... or even just looking at Lexa. Were there going to be bumps along the road? Of course. But they would figure it out, because that's what you did when you loved someone. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes (and probably people who didn't, too, through some other sense) that they were meant to be together.

But that seemingly fated togetherness apparently didn't extend to the Mad Tea Party when there was a dizziness contest on the line. "You two have fun," Lexa said. "I'm going to grab this blue one over here."

"Spoilsport," Clarke said. 

"Who's going to carry you if neither of us can walk straight?" Lexa asked, eyebrows raised.

"Lincoln?" Clarke suggested. 

Lexa laughed, but she still got in a different cup. 

"I guess it's just you and me," Wells said as the attendant checked to make sure that the door was secured. 

"You _could_ go easy on me," Clarke said. "What with it being my wedding day and all."

"Not a chance," Wells said. He grabbed the wheel in the middle and started to turn them even before the ride was in motion.

"I hate you," Clarke grumbled, grabbing and trying to turn the wheel in the other direction, to out-muscle him and keep the cup from spinning as the whole ride began to rotate. "So much."

"I love you too," he said, grinning. "Come on! It's fun!"

"Will it still be fun if I barf Mickey waffles all over your lap?" Clarke asked.

"You're not going to barf," Wells said. 

"Don't be so sure," Clarke said. 

Wells was momentarily tempted to slow down the spinning of the cup, but then he saw the way that Clarke was smirking, or trying not to smirk, and redoubled his efforts. There wasn't much opportunity for talking as they whirled around... and around... and around.

Finally the ride slowed down, and Wells stopped turning. When they finally stopped, he reached for the door of the teacup and opened it, sliding around until he could step out... and nearly went to his knees as dizziness crashed over him in a wave. "Oh shit," he said. "I mean shoot." He glanced around hastily to make sure no small children close enough to hear... and immediately regretted it as the world seemed to do a roll.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked. She got out of the cup and staggered just slightly as she grabbed his elbow. "Wells?"

"I'll be fine," he said, trying to walk forward to get out of the way of new riders coming on. He was grateful when Clarke's friend Lincoln casually took his other arm, keeping him moving forward even as his legs tried to wander off in another direction entirely.

"There's a bench," Lincoln said, steering them over and turning Wells so he could sit. "Do you need water or something?"

"I think I just need a minute," he said. "Thanks."

Clarke hovered over him. "The fact that I'm not that dizzy would feel like much more of a triumph if you didn't look like you were going to keel over," she said. "Are you really okay?"

Wells nodded, and was glad when it didn't send his brain cartwheeling. "Yeah. Guess I overdid it."

"I hope you realize that as soon as you recover, I am going to gloat for the next... how old were we when we went on that together? Ten?"

"Something like that," he said.

"So the next twelve years." 

"What happens after twelve years?"

"We come back and do it again?" Clarke suggested, grinning.

"By then we'll probably have families – kids, I guess I should say, obviously you've already started the family thing – of our own to bring." Which was a strange thought... and possibly not a realistic one, he realized belatedly, given the fact that Clarke and Lexa weren't able to just have a kid if they wanted one. "I mean, if that's something that you decide to do."

"Who knows?" Clarke said. "Twelve years is a long way off. I have a lot of smugness to get in before then."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I don't suppose there's any chance of you winning gracefully?"

She grinned back. "None at all."

* * *

**Octavia**

"Good catch," Octavia said, nudging Lincoln in the ribs.

He slung his arm around her. "Thanks. Where to next?"

"I think Space Mountain is closest," she said. 

"Sounds like a plan, then." She looked around and saw her mother standing a little apart from the group. Gina was with her, so at least she wasn't alone, but she didn't look like she quite knew what to do with herself... or with this big, crazy group of people that Octavia had come to think of as her family just as much as Bell and her mom were. "What do you think, Mom?" she asked. "Space Mountain?"

"I'm not sure..." she said, shaking her head. "I haven't been on a rollercoaster since before Bellamy was born." 

"All the more reason to go on one now," Octavia told her. "Come on. Look, everyone else is going." 

"I'm sure that there's an exit at the end of the line if you change your mind," Gina said gently. "Or you can stay with me."

"What?" Bellamy said. "I thought—"

"I'm going to sit this one out," Gina said. "I'm not much of a thrill ride kind of person, if I'm being honest." She smiled, and Bellamy didn't argue. He had learned that as sweet and kind as Gina was, she was also strong and stubborn... and Octavia was pretty sure that he wouldn't have it any other way. She looked at their Mom. "But don't think that means you _have to_ sit it out with me."

In the end Bellamy convinced her to give the ride a try, since the little rocket ships that you rode in were for two people, and who would he ride with if she didn't go? He kissed Gina before they got in line, somewhere in the middle of their pack of chattering friends. Although the line seemed long, it moved pretty quickly, and they soon found themselves near the front.

Octavia saw Raven grimace. "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to do this," she said. "I don't know how tight a fit it is..." She glared down at her leg brace. 

Anya managed to wave down one of the people working there – cast members, Octavia was pretty sure they called them, whether they were dressed as a character or not – and she and Raven had a quick conversation with him about whether Raven was likely to be able to ride. Octavia heard him say that it might be a little tight, but as long as she was able to lower herself down and get herself back up, he didn't think it would be too much of a problem. Still, they were all a little anxious when it was her turn to board. Thankfully, it went smoothly, and soon she and Anya were blasting off into the darkened tunnel, with Aden and Tris right behind them.

"You ready for this?" Lincoln asked as they climbed into their own rocket and fastened their restraints. 

"I was born ready," Octavia said... although she had a moment of doubt as they slid through a lit-up tunnel, gaining speed before they were plunged into darkness and down a hill roughly simultaneously. By the end, though, she was whooping as they went around curves and down drops, and when they emerged her face hurt from grinning. She looked back at her Mom and Bellamy, who had gone right after them, and laughed when she saw how big her mom's eyes were. "You survived!" she said.

"Barely," her mom replied. 

"Don't worry," Bellamy said. "I don't think they heard you screaming over in Frontierland."

"Which is where we should go next!" Octavia said. "That's where Splash Mountain is."

Lincoln grimaced. "I'm actually going to pass on that one," he said. 

Octavia looked up at him, startled. "What? Why?" 

"Because all of the stuff leading up to the big drop at the end is from Song of the South, which was a product of its time, to put it politely. I'm sure that they've cleaned it up for the kids, but... not something that I really feel like I need to subject myself to. Yeah, the end is cool, but you can go on a log flume ride in pretty much any amusement park, so..." He shrugged, looking apologetic.

"I didn't know that," Octavia said. "Okay, so that's a nope."

"I don't mind if—"

"No," she said. "But we can still head that way, because Big Thunder Mountain Railroad is over there, too." 

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her head, and then kissed her when she tilted up her face. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said. "Now come on! There's _gold_ in them thar hills!"

* * *

**Ontari**

"Two words: Doom Buggy." Ontari waggled her eyebrows at Echo. "Sounds cool, right? You know that's what you want to do next."

"What I want to do next is get out of the sun," Echo said. "I'm melting. And possibly burning."

"Two words: it's indoors," Ontari amended.

"Fine," Echo said. "Lead on."

The big group had finally started to splinter as people decided on what rides and shows they wanted to prioritize. Echo had stuck with her, though. Whether she did it because she wanted to or because she felt some kind of obligation, Ontari wasn't sure, and she didn't want to spark some kind of incident by asking. 

"You said it was indoors," Echo grumbled as they got in line... which was decidedly not indoors, but at least the queue was shaded. 

"It will be," Ontari said. "And after we can... oooh, I know what we can do after." 

"I feel like I should be afraid," Echo said, "but I'm too hot to be afraid. Whose idea was this again?"

"Clarke and Lexa's," Ontari said. "So if you have to complain, do it to them, not me. It's not my fault that you're a big baby when it comes to heat."

"I grew up almost as far north as you can get and still be in the United States!" Echo protested. "Cut me some slack!"

They shuffled through the line, and finally they were indoors. As soon as the refrigerated air hit their sweaty skin, Echo seemed to perk up. They were shuffled into a room with a bunch of other people... a room that suddenly got taller, and Ontari couldn't remember if it was because the walls rose or the floor dropped, but it didn't really matter because she was more focused on the look on Echo's face as it happened. Her eyes went wide like it was actually some kind of magic, and it was worth listening to her whine a little to have that moment. 

"This was my favorite when we came when I was a kid," Ontari said as they slid into their Doom Buggy, which was really just a sort of pod on a conveyor belt that would take them through the Haunted Mansion. "You can imagine how unimpressed Nia was. Not that she went on it with me. Too dark."

Echo looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"When we came, it wasn't long after she'd adopted me. Or took me in, whatever. It was basically a publicity stunt. She stuck around long enough to get some good pictures to show how caring she was toward her poor underprivileged ward, and then went back to the hotel to get some work done while my nanny took me on all the rides."

"I would say that sucks, but maybe you were better off," Echo said.

"I didn't know that then," Ontari told her. "I actually thought—" She stopped herself. "Whatever. Who cares? We're here now, and we're going to have a good time."

The ride had narration pumped in through the speakers by their heads, and Ontari tried to let herself be drawn into it just like she had when she was a kid, but she couldn't help glancing at Echo every few seconds to see her reactions. Watching her face light up like a little kid's might be the best part of the trip, she thought, although it was still too early to decide for sure. 

When they got off, Echo smiled at her. "Okay," she said. "You were right about the Doom Buggies. Now what did you want to do next?"

"I am going to take you to experience the single greatest food item known to man," Ontari said. "And woman." She led her down the paths, finally finding what she was looking for. "Behold," she announced. "Dole whip!"

* * *

**Niylah**

They all met up again for dinner, but there wasn't one table big enough for all of them, so they had to spread out over a few different tables, but they were all close enough that they could move from one to another without disturbing other guests. Niylah ended up at a table with her brother and his girlfriend, Echo, Ontari, and Luna.

"Stop being indecisive," Emori said, nudging John. "We can always come back. We're here all week."

He raised an eyebrow. "At these prices?"

"I'm trying to ignore that," Emori admitted. "Just pick something!"

"I don't want to choose something that I could get just anywhere," he said. 

"Because we go out to so many fancy restaurants?" 

"Listen," he said, then leaned back and called over to the table next to theirs, where Clarke, Lexa, and the rest of the wedding party were sitting. "Thanks, by the way. For setting the bar so high the rest of us poor slobs don't stand a chance."

"Shut up, Murphy," Raven said, and everyone laughed, John included. 

Being in a relationship – a happy, stable relationship – had mellowed her brother out significantly, which Niylah was grateful for. It grounded him, and culinary school had given him an actual path to focus on, and he just seemed a lot happier than he ever had been growing up. 

Or maybe not _ever_. He'd been happy when they were younger. Before their father went to jail and their mother started drinking. Before she'd found herself having to be a parent when she was still practically a child herself. Before...

She shook her head slightly, trying to banish those thoughts. 

"You okay?" Echo asked.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Glad to be in the air conditioning," Echo said.

"She's been whining about the heat all day," Ontari said. "Big baby."

"Everyone had different tolerances for these kinds of things," Niylah said. "The most important thing is to make sure that you stay hydrated." 

"Thanks, Mom," John said sardonically. 

She flipped him off, and he laughed. "So you've really never been here before?" she asked, looking at Emori, then Echo. "I feel like it's one of those things that every family with kids does at some point."

"My parents were literal communists," Echo said. "All of this..." she gestured vaguely, but Niylah got her point, "kind of not their scene. And it wasn't like I was clamoring to go. I didn't spend that much time with quote-unquote normal kids, to really know that I was missing out."

"My foster family went once," Emori said. "But even if they'd wanted me to, I couldn't go with them, because they weren't allowed to take me out of state." 

"That sucks," Ontari said. "But they're kind of assholes if they went anyway."

"Well they weren't going to deprive their _real_ kids," Emori said, shrugging. "They brought me back a t-shirt."

"Did it say, 'My asshole family went to Disney World and all I got was this lousy t-shirt' on it?" John asked.

"I think it had Minnie Mouse on it," Emori said. "I don't really remember."

"Well I'm glad that you both are here now," Niylah said. "I hope that you're having fun."

"So far, so awesome," Emori said, flashing a smile. 

"I was not on enough drugs to truly appreciate the Enchanted Tiki Room, I think," Echo said, "but other than that, it's been cool." 

"I don't think we caught that one," Niylah said. 

"Trust me, you would remember if you had," Ontari said. "It was an excuse to be indoors... but yeah, a liberal dose of alcohol beforehand might have improved the experience."

Clarke's mother leaned over from another table. "Did you go on 'it's a small world'?" she asked.

"Not yet," Niylah said. "Why?"

"DON'T DO IT DON'T DO IT DON'T DO IT! MOMMY DON'T LET THE DOLLS GET THEM!" Veelu said, not quite a shriek but her voice carried.

Abby smiled. "Does that answer your question? On the other hand, she liked the Haunted Mansion, which we were afraid would scare her."

"My kind of kid," Ontari said, leaning back in her chair to extend her hand towards Veelu, who practically toppled from her booster seat in her effort to give her a high five. "Doom Buggy Crew, represent."

Their appetizers arrived, and conversation slowed as they ate, and slowed further when their entrees arrived soon after, now centering mostly on the food. Niylah watched Emori roll her eyes as John pulled out his phone. 

"Oh don't be that guy," Ontari said. "Don't be the guy who takes pictures of his food!"

But he was that guy, and then he seemed to be making notes on what was in the dish, probably trying to figure out how it was made so he could try to recreate it. "I don't post it on Instasnap or whatever," he said. "It's just for me."

As they were finishing, a small head popped up next to their table, and Niylah watched as Veelu determinedly climbed into Echo's lap. "Not all of the dessert has chocolate," she said. "So you won't be left out."

"That's... good to know," Echo said, looking helplessly at everyone else at the table. "Thanks."

"Here," Niylah said, reached over and lifting the little girl from Echo's lap and sitting her in her own. "Let's let her finish eating."

"I'm sorry," Abby said. "We all got distracted for one second, and—"

"It's fine," Niylah said. "I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Veelu, do you want to join us for dessert?"

"Yes," she said. "In case there's any chocolate. I'll protect Echo."

Ontari choked on the sip of water she'd just taken, and Luna reached out to rub her back until she could breathe again.

"I'm sure that she appreciates that," Niylah said. "I know I do." She winked at Echo, who just closed her eyes like she wished she could disappear.

* * *

**Gina**

"They didn't use my joke," Bellamy said, sulking as they came out of the Monsters Inc Laugh Floor show, which somehow allowed the audience to interact with animated characters on a screen that Gina didn't entirely understand, but was fascinated by. Some parts of the show were obviously pre-set, but there was improv, too, and were there people in a booth somewhere in the back, voicing the characters? If so, how did they get the animation to synch up?

They even let audience members text in jokes before the show that might get used. Bellamy's apparently hadn't been chosen.

"Oh, get over it, big brother," Octavia said. "Your jokes are lame."

"My joke was not lame!" Bellamy said defensively. "It was both hilarious and family-friendly."

"You can tell me your joke," Gina said, taking his hand and squeezing. 

"You're just trying to placate me," he pouted, but the corners of his eyes were crinkling and his lips were curving up. 

"Yes," she said, "but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear your joke."

"You don't want to hear his joke," Octavia said. "He's been telling dad jokes since he was, like, eight."

"Someone had to do it," Bellamy said, and there was the faintest edge of... something in his voice.

"Come on," Gina said, tugging his hand. "Tell me the joke."

"Okay," he said. "Here goes. What do you call a chicken coop with four doors?"

"I don't know," Gina said. "What _do_ you call a chicken coop with four doors?"

"A chicken sedan!"

"Badum-ching," Lincoln supplied, and Gina laughed.

"See?" Bellamy said. "It's a good joke."

"You are so lame," Octavia said, shaking her head, but Gina knew she didn't really mean it. 

"I think it's almost time for the fireworks," Lincoln said. "Or almost time to go find a good place to watch the fireworks."

"Did we all decide on somewhere to meet?" Gina asked. "Because I don't think 'in front of the castle' is going to cut it." 

"We'll find everyone," Octavia said with more confidence than Gina felt, but she followed after her anyway.

By the time the show started, Gina wasn't sure that they'd found _everyone_ , but they had at least a good portion of the group together, in pairs and clusters. Bellamy's arm draped around her shoulders, and thankfully the evening had cooled off enough after sunset that it wasn't unbearable. She leaned into his side slightly, and he leaned down and kissed her head. 

They watched as Tinkerbell made her way to the castle on a wire and lit it up, and a few moments later music came bursting through speakers that must have been hidden in the topiary, and then there was the classic squeal and pop as the first firework burst into the sky. 

Gina's eyes filled with tears, blurring the brilliant colors, and she wiped them away, blaming the sudden burst of emotion on the long, eventful day. Bellamy looked down at her, and his expression turned worried, but she shook her head. "I'm fine," she said. "They're happy tears."

"Okay," he said, wrapping his other arm around her and holding her close for the rest of the show. When it was over, they let the crowd move them toward the exit and out of the park, where they waited for the monorail to take them back to their resort. 

They collapsed into bed almost as soon as they got back, and Bellamy was snoring softly practically before his head hit the pillow. Gina leaned over and kissed his temple. "Keep practicing the dad jokes," she whispered. "You're going to need them."

* * *

**Raven**

Raven was nursing her coffee... and the ache in her leg... when Tris slid into the seat across from her at the breakfast table. "Aden's still asleep, the slug," she said. "Do you guys mind if I hang out with you for a while?"

"It's not even eight," Anya pointed out, "and yesterday was a long day, but no, of course we don't mind."

"Yeah but we can get in early and if we do we can do all of the good rides before the lines get long," Tris said. "He's going to miss out."

Tris had volunteered to stay with Aden and his mom when they'd finally gotten permission from her mom to bring her along for the wedding, but now Raven was wondering if that had been the best decision. Not about bringing Tris – obviously that was the right decision, especially with how things had gone down back when she'd first started staying with them – but if she was asking permission to spend time with them, that wasn't exactly a good sign. 

Or maybe she was just being polite. But Raven decided to make it a point to make sure that they didn't just leave all parenting... or guardianing... duties to Ms. Wolfe. Tris was their responsibility. Tris was _theirs_.

When they finished eating, she pushed herself up, taking a second to make sure she had both legs under her before she started to move. Anya cast her a worried glance, but Raven shook her head. "We'll take it slow," Anya said softly. 

"I have no time for slow," Raven joked, but she appreciated the fact that Anya was looking out for her without being pushy about it. 

They got on the bus that would take them to Epcot, and when they got there, they still hadn't dropped the rope to let people into the park itself. Raven did spot one of the park photographers, though, in front of the giant golf ball, and nudged Anya, then reached out to catch Tris' elbow. "Come on," she said. "Family photo."

Tris looked at her blankly. 

"You know," Raven prompted. "One of those things that parents force kids to do that they're totally not into so they roll their eyes and say, 'Mom, you're _embarrassing_ me!'?"

"You're not my parents," Tris said stiffly. "You're not my Mom."

The words shouldn't have stung, but they did, and before she could really think about it, Raven said, "No, we're not. We actually care about you."

Tris just stood there, blinking, and then she turned and walked away. Anya looked at Raven, her jaw dropped open, and then went after her. Raven just stumbled to a bench and put her head in her hands, digging the heels into her eyes until she saw spots. "Reyes, you fucking idiot," she muttered. "How could you fucking say that to her?!"

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, how long they were gone, but when Anya came back, Tris was with her, and that had to mean something, didn't it? She looked up at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" Tris asked. "Unless you didn't mean it."

"Of course I meant it," Raven said. "The part about caring about you, anyway. That doesn't mean I get to talk shit about your mom. Only you're allowed to do that."

"I just... I know you're probably counting down the days until I turn eighteen, or until I graduate, so that you don't have to, y'know, deal with me anymore. So you can have your lives back." Tris sniffled, gulped, soldiered on. "I know when you... this isn't what you signed up for. Or whatever. When you said if I ever needed anyone... you didn't expect me to show up and not leave. You didn't mean... y'know... forever."

Raven stood up and put her hands on Tris' shoulders. "Kiddo, that is _exactly_ what I – we – signed up for. When we said our home was your home, we meant it. For a day, for a year... forever. Even when you turn eighteen, even when you graduate, even when you grow up and move out... if you ever need to come home, that's us." She glanced at Anya, who nodded. "Don't think that we're waiting to get rid of you, because that's never going to happen. You could grow up and move all the way across the country, all the way across the world, and we would still be there for you. You would still be stuck with us. Okay?"

"Okay," Tris said, and then laughed when they sandwiched her between them in a hug. 

'Thank you,' Raven mouthed to Anya.

'For what?' Anya mouthed back. 

"So do we get to embarrass you yet?" Raven asked when they finally let her go. 

"No," Tris said. "My nose is all red, probably, and eyes are puffy."

"Okay," Raven said. "Later, then. But we're going to do it. One in every park."

"Okay," Tris agreed. "I think they're letting us in."

"We're doing Mission: Space first," Raven said. "No arguments." 

Anya and Tris didn't even try, just followed Raven to the ride, where they were practically the first ones there because most of the other people had headed for Test Track or Soarin'. (Most people apparently being wimps who were put off by a ride that came equipped with barf bags.) 

They walked past all of the warning signs about motion sickness, claustrophobia, anxiety, etc. and took their places as trainees, and then were loaded into their pod. "I'm the engineer!" Raven said. "Obviously."

"I'm the commander," Anya said. 

"What about you?" Raven asked Tris. "Do you want to be the pilot or the navigator?"

"Pilot," Tris said, taking that spot. 

"Do you think we can get through the mission missing a crewperson?" Raven asked.

Tris scoffed. "This family? We can do anything."

* * *

**Lincoln**

"Looks like it's just you and me," Octavia said. "Bellamy said Gina's not feeling good, and Mom wanted to sleep in a little. She said she would meet up with us later, but she had breakfast plans already."

"That's... good? Right?" Lincoln asked. He liked Octavia's mother, and he was pretty sure that she liked him, but things had been a little awkward the entire trip for reasons that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was just strange for a parent to see their child having an entire family that didn't necessarily include them. Maybe she was thinking about how this was something that she had never been able to give to her kids, and now her kids were giving it to her. (Because Octavia and Bellamy had pooled their money to make sure that their mother was able to come, once Clarke had told them that she was invited.) 

"I think so," Octavia said. "I think she's meeting up with the other moms."

"Cool," Lincoln said. "So did we want to head to the parks? I think pretty much everyone is planning to do Epcot today, since it opens early."

"Sounds good to me," Octavia said. "Do we get to take the monorail?"

"Sadly, no," Lincoln said. "It's a bus from here."

Octavia sulked, but only for a minute. She tucked herself under Lincoln's arm, wrapping her own around his waist, and they set off for where the bus would pick them up. They rode in silence, just listening to the music that played and the soft conversations going on around them. They got to the park just in time to be let in. "Did you know what you wanted to do first?" Octavia asked.

"Yes," Lincoln said. "This way."

They went into a big building and down a ramp, and Lincoln was glad to see that the line hadn't had the chance to build up much. The first time he'd gone on the ride that he wanted to show Octavia, it had been fairly new, and the lines had been immense pretty much no matter what time you went. They had recently revamped it which he was sure had made the lines get long again, but right now it didn't look like they would have to wait more than 15 minutes or so.

"Soarin'," Octavia read from the sign. "Oh, is this the hang-gliding one?"

"Yup," he said. "I've been on the one that was just California, but not the one that's for the whole world yet, so we'll get to have our first time together." Octavia snorted, and Lincoln felt his ears go hot. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, that happened a long time ago," Octavia said. "And only for me." 

He hugged her to his side as the line moved forward and finally they were escorted into the darkened theater and strapped into their seats. The ride didn't actually move so much that the belts were really necessary, he didn't think, but it was the whole mind over matter thing, and better safe than sorry. Octavia's hand wrapped around his as the whole rig lifted up into the air, and scenery appeared on the screen. 

It didn't last long enough, Lincoln decided as they were lowered back to the ground a few minutes later. It never lasted long enough. 

"Okay," Octavia said, "that was _awesome_."

"Right? If I had a super power, I would definitely want to be able to fly."

"I just can't get over how _real_ it felt," Octavia said. "Like we swooped down over the ocean and I actually lifted my feet up like if I didn't they would get wet!"

Lincoln grinned. "We can do it again if you want to," he said. 

"Not right now," Octavia said, "but before we leave, definitely."

"Okay." He took her hand and they headed back out into the morning. "I'm glad that we're here," he said. "I'm glad that they decided that this was the place to have the wedding."

"Me too," Octavia said. "And it kind of feels like it's about more than the wedding, you know? I mean, that was the main thing, but we're also celebrating graduation, and just... the fact that we've all made it through the last few years."

"Exactly."

"I don't know if they were thinking about that when they planned it, but if they were, they're pretty smart."

"They're pretty smart either way," Lincoln said. "What's next? Mars or being a crash test dummy?"

"Tough call," Octavia said. "Test Track, I think."

Lincoln nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Aden**

Aden found a note from Tris on the little desk in their room... because people totally needed desks when they were at Disney. They mostly were just using it as a place to toss things like their wallets and wristbands at this point.

 _Went to Epcot with_ and then there was a scribble where she'd blacked something out before _Anya and Raven. Text me when you get there, lazy_ another scribble _butt._

He snorted. "Tris already left," he called to his mother. "Went to Epcot with her moms." Because he was guessing that was the word that she had scribbled out on the note – he thought he could make out the initial M – and even if she didn't call them that, even if it wasn't official, and even if they were too young to actually be her parents... they _were_ her parents. It wasn't like how people used to joke about him being Lexa and Clarke's son. It was real. And everyone seemed to get that except her. 

"Okay," she said from the bathroom. "Were you going to go meet her?"

"Well what did you want to do?" he asked.

"I'm meeting up with the other adults for breakfast," she said. "I'll figure it out from there. You don't have to do what I'm doing." She came out, still toweling her hair. "As long as you have your phone on you and you keep me posted on where you are, I'm willing to give you some freedom."

Aden blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "You're not... worried?"

"About what?" she asked. "You're seventeen, have a good head on your shoulders, and a second degree black belt. I don't think anyone is going to be able to kidnap you, and I trust you to make good choices. I also know that although Disney World is huge, there are a lot of other people here who will keep an eye on you and put you in your place if you step out of line." She grinned. "So if you want to go to Epcot and meet up with Tris while I'm hanging out with the old folk, you are free to do so."

"Cool," he said. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Just let me know if you decide to go somewhere other than Epcot," she said, "and don't leave the property. Obviously."

"I won't." He started for the door, and then turned back and hugged her. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said. "Have fun storming the castle. Or the giant golf ball, in this case."

"Have fun complaining about your aching joints and sciatica," he replied, and scooted out the door before she could throw her towel at him. 

He texted Tris on the bus, and once he was in the park it didn't take too long to find her. They stuck with Raven and Anya until the World Showcase opened, at which point they decided that hanging with them while they meandered through the countries was probably not the most exciting thing in the world – no pun intended. Then they saw a little stand where they could borrow special phones to complete a secret mission. It was obviously intended for younger kids to keep them from whining about being bored while their parents poked around, but when they asked if there was an age limit, the cast member said no, so they signed up. 

"Is it okay if we don't stay with you?" Tris asked. "We're not going to go far, but—"

"It's fine," Anya said. "Just don't leave the park without telling us."

"Okay," Tris said. She hesitated, then hugged both of them quickly before they took off to start their mission... which actually turned out to basically be a scavenger hunt, and it was a pretty cool way to go through the different pavilions. By the time they finished the second one of the four possible missions, they were starving. 

"If you could eat anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Tris asked. "And by anywhere in the world, I mean anywhere out of these eleven countries."

"I dunno," Aden said. "Why don't we just walk around until we find something that looks good?"

"Sounds like a plan," Tris said. "Or not a plan. And unplanned plan."

"You're being weird," Aden said. "More weird than normal."

"Is that an oxymoron?" Tris asked. "More weird than normal. Or is that just—"

"The sooner we find food, the better," Aden said, stretching his legs as he walked so that Tris had to take one and a half steps to his one, "if it means you'll stop rambling."

"It's just been... a weird day," Tris said. 

"Weird bad or weird good?"

"Weird good," Tris said. "Definitely good."

"Cool," he said. "How do you feel about a smorgasbord?"

Tris shrugged. "If that translates to 'lots of food', I'm in."

* * *

**Emori**

"So is this your plan?" Emori asked. "For us to just eat our way around the world?"

"Do you have a better one?" John asked, flashing her a crooked grin. 

"Not really," she admitted. "So where do we start?"

"I've got us reservations at the Rose & Crown," he said. "I figured we would start off easy. Work our way up."

"To what?"

"That would be telling," he said. 

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." 

They made their way to England (or the Disney facsimile thereof) and didn't have to wait long to be shown to their table. Emori watched John scowl at the menu. "Why would you go to a pub and order a New York strip steak?" he asked. 

"Because we're Amuricans, and we gotta do things the Amurican way," Emori said, putting on an accent. "We don't hold with no foreign food."

John rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I really hate people," he said.

"Only sometimes?" she asked. 

"I'm trying to show a little optimism here," he said. "Happiest place on earth and all that." 

"Right." 

"Are you not happy?" he asked. "You would tell me if you weren't happy, right?"

She sighed, reaching across the table to touch his hand. "I'm happy," she said. "Okay? Don't worry about me."

"I just want this trip to be good," he said. "We don't get that a lot."

"It's been pretty good the last few years," she said, smiling at him. "I don't see that changing any time soon, do you?"

"I hope not," he said, lacing their fingers together. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know that, right?"

"I know," she said. "Your sister tells me all the time."

"Of course she does. Always sticking her nose in my business," he joked. Emori knew that he didn't actually mind Niylah sticking her nose in sometimes. They were protective of each other, and understandably so, considering that their father had gone to jail when John was ten and never returned, and their mother had started drinking shortly thereafter, and drank herself to death when he fifteen. Niylah had been the one to find her body, which was something that she never talked about, and Emori knew that John worried a lot about whether she was really as well-adjusted as she seemed. "But it's true. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you."

"Not at Disney right now," Emori said. "But then neither would I."

"I'll drink to that," he said, and they clinked their glasses of room temperature beer.

Halfway through the meal, Emori looked at him, thinking about something he'd said the night before. "You know I don't care about... all that. The flowers and the dresses and everything. That's not me."

He looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"You said last night that they'd set the bar too high for other people. I assume you meant for weddings. But not everyone wants that. Not that it wasn't beautiful and perfect for them. It's just not what I've ever imagined, really."

"So if I asked you to elope and get married by Elvis in Las Vegas, would you?" he asked.

Emori raised her eyebrows. "Are you asking?"

"Do you want me to be asking?"

"Where would I even put the ring?" she joked, lifting her left arm, which ended at the elbow. She'd been born that way, and the birth defect had been what had made her birth mother decide to walk out of the hospital without her. Which she could do, because of safe haven laws, and so Emori had grown up in the system, too defective for anyone to want to keep her forever. 

Until now. And she didn't need a ring to tell her that.

* * *

**Luna**

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped into the cool interior of The Living Seas, hopping into little cars shaped like clam shells to be moved through the aquarium with Nemo and friends as their guides. Luna basked in the calming blue light; she had always loved the ocean. When the ride ended, they found themselves in an area where they could wander freely.

"We have to see the turtle show," she said.

"Isn't that just for kids?" Ontari asked. 

"Nothing at Disney is _just_ for kids," Niylah replied. "Kids have parents, after all."

"If Luna wants to see the turtle show, we're seeing the turtle show," Echo said. "You can sit out here and watch the manatees if you want to."

"I love manatees," Niylah said. "They just float through life eating a lot of grass. Sea grass, I guess." 

"Until a motor boat comes and runs them over or they get tangled in fishing line," Ontari said.

"Then they get rescued and brought to places like this to be cared for," Luna said. "Then hopefully they can be released back into the wild."

When the doors for the show opened, they went in and found places on the benches, while all of the kids were encouraged to go to the front to sit on the "sea grass" which was really just green carpet. The show started off with a little schtick about Dory being able to speak whale, and getting smushed up against the glass by said whale, but then Crush arrived and started taking questions from the kids. 

"Hey little dude," the animated turtle said to one kid. "Where are you from?"

"Hawaii," the boy replied. 

"Hawaii?" Crush said. "What are you doing _here_?" 

Luna laughed, thinking of Lexa and wishing that she was here to see this. She would have to tell her later. 

"What's your question?" Crush asked.

"What do you like to eat?" the boy asked.

He answered the question, and then asked the boy, "What do _you_ like to eat? What's your favorite food?"

"I don't have one," the boy said. 

"Oh. Well rock on with your diverse palate," the turtle said, and called on a little girl, who asked how turtles drank. Crush said, "We just open our mouths. That's pretty much it." 

There were more questions, and they were all given what Luna assumed were factual answers, but whoever was doing the voice for the turtle managed to make every answer clever and funny, and her stomach started a hurt a little from laughing. When she looked over at Echo sitting next to her, she saw that she was smiling too, and she slid her hand into Echo's and squeezed. Echo squeezed back. 

When the show was over, Luna looked at her. "Worth it?" she asked. She wasn't just asking about the show, and she knew that Echo knew that. 

"Yes," Echo said. "Definitely worth it."

Luna smiled. "Good."

* * *

**Tris**

Tris watched as practically the entire crowd went sprinting off in one direction, while she headed off in another, Anya and Raven and Aden in tow. "We're doing the rollercoaster first," she said. "We already have a prescheduled time for the Toy Story thing. I want to do the rollercoaster first."

"Says the girl that only a few years ago was looking slightly green at the idea of going on a rollercoaster that went upside down," Anya teased, ruffling her hair. "I know you want to get there, but you need to slow down a little bit," she added more quietly. 

Tris glanced back and saw that Raven was visibly limping and slowed her pace. She didn't apologize because she knew that Raven wouldn't want her to. She just adjusted. She'd never really thought about what it would be like to not be able to just get up and do whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted to, at least physically. Not until she'd met Raven, and saw how frustrating it was for her to have a body that couldn't always keep up with the demands that she put on it... and all of the walking that they'd been doing over the last few days was definitely a lot of demand. 

They got to the ride, which was marked by a giant Fender guitar, and got in line, where they were all gathered into a room for a little pre-ride video from Aerosmith... whoever they were. Then a door slid open right next to Tris, and she bolted through it, the first person in line now as they approached the waiting cars. She grinned as she slid into the front of the very first car of the very first train of the day. Anya slid in next to her, and Aden and Raven climbed in behind. They rolled to the start, where a little screen counted down, and then music started pumping through the speakers right by their ears as they blasted forwarded, lunched from 0 to 70 (or something like that, Tris couldn't remember) in less than a second, and straight into a loop.

The rollercoaster was in the dark, lit with blacklights that made all of the neon-painted signs glow, and the wind from their momentum made her eyes water, but she loved every minute of it, and as soon as they got off, she went running for the entrance again. "Come on!" she said. "The line's not long yet!"

"We're not going on it again," Anya said. "Don't you want to do other things?"

"Yes," Tris said. "But come on. Just once more?"

Anya's forehead furrowed, but Tris saw Raven nudge her, and she gave in. "Fine. Once more. But I am _not_ going on it nine times!"

Tris grinned and headed back into the queue, and she probably wasn't supposed to hear Raven when she said, "Who are you kidding? You'll go on it as many times as she wants."

"I know," Anya muttered back. "But she doesn't have to."

* * *

**Bellamy**

"How cool can a Toy Story ride be?" Bellamy asked as everyone made a beeline straight for it. "I mean, it's just for little kids, right?"

"Everyone loves it," Octavia said. "At least that's what the guidebooks say. Anyway, we're doing it, whether you like it or not. Right, Gina?"

"Right," she said, smiling first at Octavia, then at him. "Even if it _is_ for kids, isn't that the whole point of being here? To get to be a kid again?"

 _Or for the first time,_ Bellamy thought, but he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to make Octavia or his mother feel bad. 

"Only problem is that the cars seat four people," Lincoln said. 

"We can help you there," Clarke said, coming up to join them, along with Lexa and her friend Wells. "If you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all," Bellamy said. "How—" he started to ask, and nearly walked straight into a cast member dressed as a Green Army Man. 

"Someone has lost their operational map!" he said, thrusting a map of the park that he had just picked up from the ground in their direction. "Is it yours?"

It wasn't, but Bellamy took it anyway, because otherwise the guy would be stuck holding it for who knows how long, and having a map wasn't necessarily a bad idea. He tucked it into this pocket, and they made their way into the line, which was already long even though it the park had just opened. 

Gina squeezed his hand. "Don't be impatient," she said. "This is fun, remember?"

"Yeah," he said, but behind herded like cattle wasn't really his idea of a good time, especially when the line seemed to be crawling. No one else seemed bothered, though, as they talked about the things that they'd done and that they planned to do. 

"I bet Anya is bummed that she can't do the Jedi training," Octavia said. 

Lexa laughed. "She is! She wanted to go head to head with Darth Vader!"

"I'm pretty sure he would lose," Octavia said, "given the fact that she probably has a lot more of an idea how to wield a sword – or stick – than the poor dude in the suit."

"I didn't even think of that!" Lexa said. "Oh, that would be epic."

"Maybe we can teach Veelu a few moves and then send her up there," Octavia said, grinning. "He won't know what hit him."

"Except for the part where I think she probably would actually hit him," Clarke said. "Take him out at the knees." She snickered. 

Finally they were loaded into their cars, and it was then that Bellamy realized that this was a competition game. You had a little gun that you used to aim at targets projected onto a screen, while things popped out at you thanks to the 3D glasses (although they called it a 4D experience, he assumed because you were interacting with it) and suddenly it became a lot more fun. He could hear Octavia behind him, cheering when she scored points and trying not to curse when she missed, or as they were spun away to the next station before she could get whatever she was aiming for. When they got off, she immediately demanded to know how many points everyone had gotten... and when she found out that Bellamy had scored higher, she demanded a rematch. 

"I'm not waiting in that line again," he said.

"Oh yes, you are," she said, digging her fingers into his arm as she dragged him. "There's no way you're beating me this time."

"We're coming too," Clarke said, linking her arm through Lexa's. 

Lexa smirked. "Who's bringing the popcorn?"

* * *

**John**

"You look about as awake as I feel," John said, glancing over at Echo as they got into the line for Expedition: Everest, which everyone else had decided should be their first stop.

She just groaned in response, and he smirked. They weren't exactly friends... but given the fact that they lived together, and she possibly had something going on with his sister that he didn't care to think about (or maybe she didn't anymore, but she had at one point, probably...), they'd come to a sort of detente. "Someone needs to tell this place that instant coffee is not coffee," she said. 

"It's the worst," he agreed. "At least the food is good."

"Not everything is about food, John," Emori said, nudging him and smiling. 

"Well maybe it should be," he said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Have I mentioned that I don't actually _like_ rollercoasters?" he asked. 

"You're going on it," Emori said. "If I'm going, you're going."

"You're the boss," he told her, because it was true, and he wasn't going to deny it just to preserve some sense of masculinity or whatever it was that men were supposed to do. He was pretty content letting her call the shots for most things, especially here, as long as he got to make the dinner reservations. 

"Seriously, though..." he said as the restraints were fastened. "This is not my idea of a good time."

"You'll be fine," she said, squeezing his hand as the train started to roll, picking up speed and sending them rushing through an ascent up the artificial Everest. 

It wasn't too bad, he decided... right up until things went dark, and the train stopped, and then something flashed, red eyes in the darkness, and he yelped, and then shouted, "Fuck me!" as the train started going again... backwards. 

"I hate you," he said when they got off, hoping that no one could see that his knees were shaking. "I hate you so much."

"Lies," Emori said, kissing him. "I won't make you do it again." 

"Gee, thanks," he said. "I appreciate your decision that one heart attack per day is enough."

Except then they went to a bird show, and he nearly got dive-bombed by a raptor with giant claws, and all she (and Niylah, and Echo, and Ontari, and Luna...) did was laugh at him. "This park is out to kill me," he grumbled. 

"Would some barbecue help?" Niylah asked, pointing to a restaurant in the shape of a tree. 

"Maybe," he said. "As long as I don't have to face down the bull myself."

"No promises," Emori said.

"Great."

* * *

**Anya**

After four days of near-constant activity, it felt good to just sit by the pool and relax... and it turned out that she wasn't the only one who seemed to think so, because as far as she could tell pretty much everyone from the wedding who was still at the parks, or at least who was staying at this resort, was also here. Tris was in the pool, racing Aden from one end to the other, and how she still had the energy, Anya had no idea. She and Raven were laid out in lounge chairs, and Raven had gotten a margarita from the poolside bar.

"Muscle relaxer," she said, lifting the glass in a toast before taking a sip. They'd stopped at the first aid station at one of the parks and gotten her a pair of crutches when they realized that she wouldn't be able to get around the pool area very easily without one. The nurse there had been more than happy to help, and Anya was really starting to understand why some people came back year after year. She was sure that there were people with horror stories, or at least less-than-stellar experiences, but every interaction she'd had with the cast members had been nothing short of amazing and accommodating. 

"Enjoy," Anya said, leaning her head back... only to bring it up again when she heard a small voice nearby. She looked over and saw Veelu poking Echo in the stomach in the chair next to her. 

"What's that?" she asked, nudging a scar. "Did you get an owie?"

"A long time ago," Echo said. "It's better now."

"How did you get an owie on your tummy?" Veelu persisted.

"It was... an accident," Echo said. 

Clarke's grandmother came over and picked Veelu up. "Sorry," she said. "She got away from me."

"It's fine," Echo said, but her voice was tight. "I just fail at baby."

Veelu's face creased into a scowl. "I am _not_ a baby," she said. "I am _three_."

Echo pursed her lips. "Q.E.D."

Raven snorted, and then winced as alcohol made its way into her sinuses. 

Grammy Lou smiled. "I'll try to keep a better eye on her. I'm just not as fast as I used to be. Come on, Veelu. Let's go play in the water."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Raven said, finishing her drink. "Coming?"

Anya stood up, and held out a hand to help Raven stand. "Do you want the crutch or do you just want me to help you?" she asked. 

"Since I don't know that the crutch would appreciate being splashed, I think I'll take you up on that offer." 

So Anya helped her balance as she limped over to the pool, which had a sloping entrance as well as stairs, and soon they were floating near the side, basking in the cool water as the sun warmed their faces. 

She saw Lexa and Clarke come out, and Lexa peeled off her shirt... and several of their group stopped and stared when they saw her back. 

"Shit, son," John said. 

"Right," Lexa said. "Let's get this over with, so I don't have to do it a dozen times. I got it in Australia when I did my semester abroad. No, the design doesn't have any specific meaning. Yes, it hurt. A lot. Does that cover it? Anyone have any other questions?"

Clarke raised her hand, and Lexa gave her a Look that would have made pretty much anyone else take a step back, but Clarke just grinned. "Need any help with your sunscreen?"

Lexa laughed. "Yes," she said. "But only if it's you doing it."

"As if anyone else would dare," Raven muttered. Anya just smiled, and then splashed her and pushed off the wall, ducking under the water before Raven could retaliate.

When she surfaced again, Raven was shaking her head. "For that, you will pay," she said. 

Anya smirked. "Only if you can catch me."

"Is that a challenge?" Raven asked. 

"For you, maybe."

Raven pushed off the wall, lunging at her. "Oh, now it's _on_."

* * *

**Abby**

"Thank you for taking her down to the pool," Abby said. "Hopefully she'll take a nice long nap and give us all a break."

Grammy Lou smiled. "She's a piece of work," she said, "but did you really expect anything less? She's just like her mother and her big sister."

"Mmm," Abby said. "She didn't wreak too much havoc down there, did she?"

"No, although her crush on Clarke's friend is still going strong." Grammy Lou's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Abby didn't have to ask which one. She wouldn't call it a crush, given that they were talking about a three-year-old, but Vera's obsession with Echo hadn't abated in the slightest since that first day at the park. "I guess we should be happy she's learning empathy," she said. "Even if it's of a rather melodramatic variety." 

Because practically every time they saw something chocolate, Vera would heave a huge sigh and shake her head sadly. When they asked what was wrong, her response was, "Poor Echo." It was hard not to laugh. 

"Are you having a good time?" she asked Grammy Lou. "I feel like we keep sticking you with Vera, and you must be sick of riding on flying elephants by now."

"I'm having a fine time," she said. "I got to watch my granddaughter get married, and now I get to watch my other granddaughter light up at every little new thing that she encounters, and to see the family that Clarke has made for herself. They're quite a group!"

"They really are," Abby said. "It's funny, because this isn't the life I ever imagined for her, at all."

"No?"

"I guess I always thought that her life would be more... ordinary."

Grammy Lou laughed. "Oh honey, that girl was never going to be _ordinary_ ," she said. "She's happy. That's all that matters."

"I know. I didn't mean to imply that I had a problem with the life that she has. I don't. It's so much bigger and more vibrant than what I expected. I guess I just assumed that she would have a great career, but beyond that, her life would follow a more typical path. Husband, kids, house in the suburbs. Maybe just because that's what my life was. Is."

"If it was a life you were happy with, there's no reason that you wouldn't want the same thing for your child. And none of us know what the future is going to bring. But I think we know that whatever it does bring, if this is the beginning and it's any indication, it's going to be amazing."

"I hope so," Abby said. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

**Echo**

On the morning of their last full day, they all gathered for breakfast at a restaurant called 'Ohana. Clarke had picked it because it meant that Lexa would have the chance to meet Stitch... or a giant facsimile thereof. Lexa had said that it wasn't necessary, but Clarke had insisted, and so they were all here.

Some people had had to go home already – Bellamy and Octavia's mom, Anya's parents, even Clarke's mom and stepdad and grandmother and little sister had left the day before so they had time to recover before returning to work on Monday. (And Echo would freely admit that she was a little relieved not to have to worry about being waylaid by a toddler anymore...) But the core group of them, the ones that spent holidays together and had random dinner parties and movie nights... they were all still here, sharing giant platters of scrambled eggs and sausage and potatoes, and talking about what they planned to do that day, where they wanted to go back to, the things that they wanted to do one last time.

"We've already been on it seven times," Anya said, down at the other end of the table. 

"So?" Tris said. "There are five different songs and we haven't heard them yet! We keep ending up with the same ones!"

"So you're going to ride it until you've heard all of them?" Anya asked.

"Yup. And so are you."

Niylah touched her arm gently. "You're quiet," she said. 

"I'm barely awake," Echo said. "And I'm trying to stay that way."

"What's wrong?"

"Just... noise," Echo said. "Kids, dishes, music..." She shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sure no one will be offended if you step out for a minute," Niylah said. 

"Yeah, maybe," Echo said. "Be right back." She got up and retreated to the bathroom. There was even music playing in there, but otherwise it was quiet, and she just stood leaning on the sink and staring at herself in the mirror without actually seeing herself, which was a strange feeling.

She'd thought it would get better, that things would get easier, and they had, and they were... most of the time. This week had been good, and maybe it was the fact that it was ending that was bothering her. Once they went back home, everything would go back to normal. Which for her meant mostly existing on the fringes of everyone else's happiness, instead of getting to occupy a place inside of it. 

It probably said something that she was only happy when other people were happy, that she only felt it when she absorbing it from others. (It probably said she ought to talk to someone, like a professional someone, but that wasn't going to happen, so...)

She pushed herself away from the sinks, knowing that she'd been gone longer than it would normally take for a person to run to the bathroom. The last thing she wanted was to have to answer any questions. So she pulled open the door and stepped out, heading back for the table.

"There she is!" Lexa said, waving her over. "Come on! Stitch wants to meet you!" 

Echo raised an eyebrow, but she went over to the poor long-suffering fool in the fur suit and accepted a hug when it was offered... and then he pretended to lick her head, and she had to laugh. 

"Do you think we can get everyone into a picture?" Clarke asked. "Now that Echo's here, we've got the whole family, and I'm pretty sure it would be a crime to have a meal at 'Ohana and not get a family picture."

So they all gathered around, and Echo found herself with Luna on one side of her and Niylah on the other, with Ontari in front of her. 

"Everyone say Aloha!" the photographer said.

"Aloha!" they chorused, and she snapped a few pictures before they dispersed again. 

"Do you think, if we tried, we could hit up everyone's favorite thing one last time?" Clarke asked as they left the restaurant. "Like all of us. Together."

"There's probably some overlap with favorites," Lexa said, "so maybe."

Which led to everyone shouting out their favorites while Lexa – the organized one – made a list on her phone. 

"What about you?" she asked Echo. "What's your favorite?"

"I'm happy doing whatever everyone else wants to do," she said. 

Ontari coughed. "Cop out." 

"I mean it," Echo said. 

"Okay," Lexa said. "But if you think of anything, let me know."

* * *

**Lexa**

It was a quiet shuttle ride back to the airport. Their flight was early, and everyone was still more than half asleep... and in a few cases, entirely asleep. They made their way through security and to their gate without any problems, and Lexa sank into a seat, a stuffed Stitch that Clarke had insisted she needed perched on her lap. Clarke had gone to find them breakfast, since they'd had to leave before anything was open at the hotel, and she'd stayed to guard their carry-ons.

Echo sat down next to her. "Hey," she said. "Question for you."

"Sure," Lexa said. "What's up?"

"I know you said you had your back tat done in Australia, but do you know of anyone back home who's any good?"

"Yes," Lexa said. She turned her head and lifted up her hair. "The one on the back of my neck was done locally. The infinity. The woman who did it was really nice." She turned back around to look at Echo. "Thinking of getting one?"

"Yeah." 

"Can I ask what?" Lexa asked.

Echo shrugged. "I don't know if I'll actually do it. It's kind of cheezy."

"You are probably the least cheezy person I know," Lexa said. "Just because something has sentimental meaning to you doesn't automatically make it cheezy, no matter what people who hate people who have emotions want you to believe." It had taken her a long time to really understand that, that having emotions was okay, and expressing emotions was okay, and doing things for emotional reasons was okay. 

"You don't have to tell me," Lexa said when Echo still hesitated. "It's no one's business but yours."

"Except if I do it people will ask," Echo said. "And if I can't answer, maybe it's not a great idea."

"Why can't you answer?" Lexa asked. "Do you think I'm going to judge you?"

"Yes," Echo said. 

"I'm not going to judge you," Lexa said. "Or I guess I should say there is a 99% chance I won't judge you. But I don't think you would actually do anything that would make me look at you sideways."

"I just... this week has been..." Echo swallowed. "This has been the first time in a really long time that I've actually felt like I really belonged to something. To a group of people. Not like people just put up with having me around, but like they actually wanted me around. Like... I had a family."

"You do," Lexa said. "Have a family. You've been stuck with us for years, whether you realized it or not." 

"It's taken me a while to really get that," Echo said. "But... I was thinking of getting the word _'ohana_ tattooed on my wrist. So I can't forget."

"I love that," Clarke said, having come back in time to hear the tail end of the conversation without them noticing. "That would be awesome." She handed Lexa a breakfast sandwich and a bottle of juice. "I'm kind of jealous that I didn't think of it."

"Me too," Lexa said.

Echo was quiet for a long moment, and then she said, "I wouldn't mind if you borrowed the idea," she said. 

"I just might," Lexa said. 

"I should probably go find something to eat too," Echo said, and got up before they could respond. 

"That would be a pretty awesome way to remember this trip, wouldn't it?" Clarke asked. 

"It would," Lexa agreed. "Not that I'm likely to forget any time soon."

"It _is_ the happiest place on earth," Clarke said. 

"The happiest place on earth is wherever I am when I'm with you," Lexa said, and then grimaced. "Okay. I get now why people call us gross."

Clarke laughed so loud that people they didn't even know turned to look, and what they saw when they did was a young woman kissing her wife while a little blue alien looked on.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put the actual Disney trip into the main narrative, but I thought people might be disappointed if it wasn't included. So... here it is. I thought this would just be a quick fun thing. 
> 
> It was not quick. I hope it was fun. 
> 
> And yes, I am aware that this may raise some questions as we see things from different points of view. You are free to ask... but I may not give you a straight answer. Because I am evil.


End file.
